pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiality and the Heart Warrior
Summary There's one heart to protect them all. Get ready to unleashed of the movie, Pokémon Storybook: Gaiality and the Heart Warrior! The exclusive movie that is specially to Pokémon Nightmare and Pokémon Dreams! This story arc is mostly focusing to Kindichi, the Mythical Pokémon who lives in Kisek! Many years ago, there's two Legendary Pokémon were conflicted, battle each other caused of Black Hole, who had planned to steal Prism Flower. A Mythical Pokemon calmed them down, returned to the home worlds and defeated Black Hole into the void! In the present day, a mythical departing the Petpet Park to meeting Elizabeth and her friends, Kindichi—communicating telepathically—asks for help so it can be protecting the Prism Flower and the Enchanted Heart Stone in the Enchanted Garden. Soon after Elizabeth and her friends agree to assist Kindichi, they're dragged into the Chaos World and meet Oilver, who's been researching the mysterious realm. Little do they know that Pretty Cure's enemies: Dark Witch, seeks to destroy the Prism Flower to rule the World with Darkness, even if that means Black Hole returned, destroying the worlds with lights! Can our heroes and their Pokémon protect the Prism Flower and Enchanted Heart Stone and protect world of light? Will Cthallucin resolve its differences with Huenicorn? And what will Elizabeth and her friends learn about that special Gaiality? Transcript The scene starts at the stage, an alert buzzes. Dragonet: Welcome! I'm Bubbles the Mandarin Dragonet, AKA Dragonet the Ninja Dragonet! Lala Lana: Hello kids! Kids: Hello Lala! Licorice: Hi, everybody!!! Licorice then starts drooling milk all over the audience. Her mom just shook her head. Lala: Lico, please stop drooling. Licorice: Sorry... Lala: That's better. So today, we're taking to- An explosion at the left stage. Dragonet: That must be the movie starting! Suddenly a monster starts approching at Dragonet. Monster: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! My name is Roarster! Dragonet: Aah! I'm pregnant! Please don't hurt me! Monster: I'll destroy the world! A monster starts breathing fire, causing the Ninja dragonets to start screaming. Lala: Oh no! What'd we gonna do!? Licorice: Just call the Pitty-Cues! Whatever those are. Lala: ''Pretty Cures. ''Alright! *stand up* Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Licorice: It didn't work! Lala: Shout with me! PRETTY CURE!!! PRETTY CURE!!!! ???: Hey you, Roarster! Kestin and Shelby appeared with holding Miracle Light. Kestin: You're evil monster who is you destroying the stage, now we're defeat you! Monster: ROAR!!!!!!! Shelby: Everyone! Please use the Miracle Light as you can! Dragonet: I don't know! Just don't let my little triplets inside me get burned! Lala: Just go back stage! The kids using Miracle Lights, causing a lots of Prism parts appears everywhere. Kestin and Shelby: Thank you so much, everyone! Kestin and Shelby starts to transform with their Miracle Lights. Both: DUAL AURORA WAVE!!!! Elizabeth: What's that?! A light turns Kestin and Shelby into Pretty Cure. Kestin: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Shelby: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Shelby: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Kestin: ... Return to the abyss where you belong! Monster: You two had enough! I gonna crush you! Dragonet and Baby Furbo attempted to use Shining Ray, but even that didn't work. Lala: Please use Miracle Light! *to everyone* Everyone! use the Miracle Light! The kids using Miracle Lights again, causing a lots of Prism parts appears everywhere at Kestin and Shelby. Kestin: Black thunder! Shelby: White thunder! A thunder appears everywhere at monster. Shelby: We step out the darkness and we summon the light! Kestin: We join together to set things right! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Kestin and Shelby using Marble Twister, causing the monster gets killed. Lala: Hooray! Dragonet then spelled the word "normal" and made everything normal again. The movie was about to start. Kestin and Shelby turns back to normal. Kestin: Hmm? Wait a minute, why I'm holding the Miracle light!? Shelby: Isn't that we have to transform? Lala: No, let me explain. Showing a 3D version of Miracle Light. Lala: Prism Star Miracle Light are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength. If you're pushed the button, the Prism Light will appear! When Pretty Cure is on the pinch, you have to use it! All: Oh... Baby Furbo: That's what I thought. Lala: *thinking* Oh! I got it! There's rules if you have the Miracle Light. Lala show the rules. Lala: First, Please do not close at Miracle Light. Rotom pushed the button, a light at his eyes. Rotom: TOO BRIGHT! X mark appears at this scene. Lala: Second, please don't push anyone's lights. Pudding and Carrot Cake tried to pushing the Miracle Light. X mark appears at this scene. Lala: Lastly, please remember don't hit anyone. Finny using Miracle Light to take on, but she hits Lavender, Yuki, Sugar, Sugartwo and Licorice. Finny: OH NO DRAGONETS!!!! Grapey: Finny don't do it. Finny: I can't!! Lala: Hey there, the movie is about to start, can you sit at the seat? Finny and Grapey: Sure thing. Licorice: Also, if you don't have Miracle Lights, you have to cheer Pretty Cures with your heart. Lala: Are you ready? All: Ready! Virstimba appears. Virstimba: Enjoy the movie! ... In the space, there was a void in the empty space, until two Legendary Pokémon clashing. One was the bringer of happy dreams, while the other was the bringer of nightmares. Black Hole caused the clashing of the Legendary Pokemon, and he is managed the Pretty Cure World into darkness. He summoned a lot of villains to get revenge. ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFoNV3xfFhU Intro A human named Princess Kiriya with her befriended Pokemon named Kindichi was hosting the Friendship Festival along with Winsela. Elizabeth and her Pokémon and friends were visiting Petpet Park to attend. Winsela: Park citizens and visitors! Thank you very much for coming to the Friendship Festival! Elizabeth: Are those Pinixies? Dragonet was pointing at a crowd of Kassegats. Dragonet: Those are Kassegats. Winsela: 800 years ago, there's a conflit that attacked our city, until a Mythical Pokémon called Kindichi appeared. It used the Enchanted Heart stones to bring peace. Glorysia: Wow, that's a long story. Dragonet: I've played the game before. Those stones are only produced at a fountain in one Park zone. Glorysia: So Winsela, where's the Enchanted Heart Stones? Winsela pointed in the direction of the heavily-guarded Enchanted Garden, where the Enchanted Fountain was. Glorysia: The Garden! That's I looking for! When they got to the gate, they were stopped by a guard. He read his guest list, which had their names on it, meaning they were invited. Guard: Your name is Glorysia, right? Glorysia: Yes. Guard: You may proceed to go in. Category:Pokémon Storybook Movies Category:Pokémon Storybook Series